


The Color of Destiny

by scottlang



Series: E. Thawne [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thawne Murder's People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottlang/pseuds/scottlang
Summary: The Reverse Flash has returned, and he plans on using those closest to the Flash against him, in every possible scenario.





	The Color of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Flash #22 of the DC Rebirth event, set before Thawne invades Iris and Wally's living room. Thank you for reading!

        The surge of electricity through his veins and arteries delighted the speedster to no end. It sent a rush of adrenaline throughout his body that was almost unquenchable. Sparks flashed around his speeding figure while lightning stretched behind him, a crimson aura surrounding his yellow-clad physique. He had not planned on a run this early in the morning, but he had pent-up energy he desperately needed to release. All he could think about was defeating the Flash, and it was irritating him relentlessly. His concern with the scarlet speedster was more than mere obsession; he was infatuated, unhinged, consumed and tormented by the existence of the Flash. Eobard Thawne, once upon a time ago, needed to be exactly like the iconic hero of Central City. The cadmium racer was fatally obsessed with him. That is, until he learned of his own true self, his unavoidable fate. Discovering every detail of what created the hero had drove Thawne to recreate the event on his own. He harnessed his own energy, his own version of the speed-force, and went back in time to make the Flash suffer.

        There was no destination set in place for this run as Eobard had not predicted the intense frustration he had begun to feel. Every fiber of his being was urging him to destroy Barry Allen, but his existence relied heavily on the forensic scientist staying alive, at least, for the time being. Minutes felt like decades as he sprinted across landmasses, lakes, rivers and oceans. The odors in the air would shift from industry to nature, the scent of oil and man-made products clogging most of his senses. His memory of the atmosphere in his own century had mostly faded, but he could remember how crisp the air could be, how inviting and clean it had become. In an odd way, he missed his home, even if he thoroughly despised those who existed in his own timeline.

        Speeding through Central City, the cadmium racer suddenly halted his run when he reached a bridge, gazing into the water below him. Vivid crimson eyes stared directly at him, Eobard's reflection remaining still as he gazed over himself. His eyes fixated on the emblem upon his chest, the opposite coloration of the Flash's iconic symbol. The expression of the speedster contorted into a grimace as he tore himself away from his reflection. His fists clenched as vermilion bolts protruded around his figure, the electricity within him surging.

        Recollections of the past, of a different timeline, flooded his mind, his frustration beginning to shift into anger. The events of Flashpoint had caused Thawne to lose his life to the father of the Batman. Pressing a palm to the middle of his chest, the Reverse Flash swallowed, the dull ache of the blade entering his upper abdomen still evident in his mindscape. He had vowed to make the true vigilante suffer the consequences of his father's mistake, and he had done just that. Destroying the correspondence between parent and child was a talent of Eobard Thawne's.

        But that voice. . . it was responsible for the speedster's resurrection. It had echoed to him from afar and brought him back to a different time altogether, one where history had been mostly restored, though Barry Allen was facing troubles of his own.

        Shaking these thoughts out of his mind in the moment, the Reverse Flash regained his composure, turning swiftly when he heard a noise behind him. His glowing red orbs squinted towards the location of the disturbance, spotting several fidgeting shadows, all of which were backing slowly away from him. A light smirk displayed itself upon Thawne's countenance as he stepped forward, head tilting to the side. Slicing his vibrating hand through bushes in his way, the time traveler revealed himself to the people in the bushes, a wicked smile upon his face.

        A man and two women cowered with one another, camera phones in their hands as they feared for their lives. Eobard had been careless; he, when in his personal trance, had allowed these fools to advance towards him. They most likely wanted to sell photographs of him to the media, of which he refused to accept. Swiftly grabbing their devices, he dropped them on the ground in front of him, smashing each one into pieces with the ball of his foot.

        "Please," The first woman spoke up, choking back a sob.

        "We— we don't mean any harm! P-please, let us go!"

        Thawne exhaled an incredulous chuckle, rolling his crimson orbs at the women. He folded his arms together, padding near her as her face morphed into that of absolute terror.

        "You see—" The cadmium speedster started, clicking his tongue back and forth as he knelt in front of the woman.

        "— I want to believe you, I really do. I simply cannot. I never take chances on those who witness my existence. To the world, I am a ghost, an enemy of the scarlet speedster who, in the past I may add, once had the upper hand. Those days are gone. I breathe again and I am going to secure my future, even if it means your precious Flash loses his life."

        Letting out a heavy breath, the cadmium racer laughed, ghosting a hand along the side of the woman's face. Her comrades let out whimpers when he neared her, which only delighted the speedster even more so. He knew he had to kill these people; they witnessed too much for them to be set free. But, Thawne enjoyed toying with the citizens of this city, as it only fueled the fear that the people here subconsciously felt.

        "Humor me. . . is this how you believed you would die? You risked your life against me. Why, I almost admire your tenacity, but there is a saying that applies here. You're either very brave or very stupid in the face of danger. Which one are you?"

        "Let us go, asshole! We'll leave; you'll never see us again!" The second woman shouted, her expression displaying fight instead of flight, unlike her friends alongside her.

        "I'd prefer to watch you die."

        A scream rang through the air as the Reverse Flash shot his vibrating hand through the first woman's chest. Tears stained her cheeks as she crumpled forward, her friends beginning to shout for help. Shaking his head in disappointment, Eobard drew near the remaining two, the electricity around him sparkling. He lived off the pain of others; it satisfied him in more ways than one.

        The man grasped onto the woman's arm and began to run down the bridge. Thawne tapped his foot impatiently, giving the pair a head start as their friend lay dead on the ground beside him. After a few seconds of waiting, the speedster sprinted after them, catching the both of them before dragging them beside him. Stopping just outside Central City, he violently threw the pair onto the ground, rolling his shoulders back as he stretched his upper body. He cracked his knuckles, palm starting to vibrate as he sped in front of the man, driving it through his heart. The second woman cried out in response, calling out the man's name, something that Eobard had no interest in knowing. Allowing the man to fall onto the dirt ground in a heap, the cadmium racer turned his vision towards his final victim, a devilish smile upon his visage.

        "I believe you owe me, and your friends, an apology. You were the one who convinced them, were you not?"

        A glare from the remaining woman responded to Thawne’s inquiry, of which he felt amused by. This woman displayed bravery in the face of fear, an admirable quality, but one that would cost her meaningless existence. He clasped his hands behind his back as he circled her, gazing up at the setting night sky, humming a tune. The need to get her to beg him to kill her was overwhelming Eobard, though, he wanted to discuss something first.

        “I am sure you’ve heard of the newest speedster in town, yes? He goes by the name of Kid Flash. I plan on paying him a visit tonight and I will incapacitate him. He has to send a message to the Flash for me, one that makes an everlasting impact, as the scarlet speedster has done more to change the timeline than you will ever know.”

        “W-why are you telling me this?!” The woman cried out, her fierce façade faltering.

        “You will die by my hand tonight. I am sure you know this by now. Sometimes, people like me need to talk—well, express—themselves in times of strife and turmoil. I thank you for your _service_.”

        Thawne returned to the woman’s side, choosing to vibrate his hand through her skull, watching as her body fell limp to the side. He brushed nonexistent dust off of his palms, chuckling softly as he turned tail, beginning to search for the home of the newest Kid Flash. It did not take very long for the cadmium speedster to find the address of Wally and Iris, and thus, he entered quietly, lounging upon the sofa in the living room. When they would return, he would begin his newfound destiny.


End file.
